Why Can't That Be Me?
by Klaineismylife94
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have been best friends since high school. They went to college together, now live together, and work at the same music production company with a couple of their old friends from Dalton. Kurt has been head over heels in love with Blaine since they met that fateful day on the Dalton staircase. There's only one problem. Blaine is straight.
1. Chapter 1

"All I'm saying is you should get out. Meet someone, Kurt. Have some fun." Kurt let out an exasperated sigh. This was not the first time he had heard this talk from Rachel and he was sure it wouldn't be the last. He set his phone on the counter while he went to go get a drink, knowing that by the time he got back to it Rachel would still be yammering along oblivious to his momentary absence.

Kurt savored the momentary silence as he watched the slow stream of water filling his cup. He took a large swig, a deep breath, and picked his phone back up. "—and I just think it might be good for you to get out there you know?" Rachel finished. Kurt was impressed she didn't even sound out of breath.

"I know you are just looking out for me, but I really just feel like staying in tonight. Thanks for the offer though. Maybe I'll go out with you guys next weekend."

"Or maybe you will mope around your apartment waiting for Blaine to come home from a date so you can ogle him in his skin tight jeans," Rachel giggled. Kurt could feel the heat in his face as the blood steadily rose to his cheeks.

His friends knew him to well. Despite his best efforts everyone seemed to be able to see through him to his undying love for his best friend. That is except for Blaine himself, thankfully. Kurt gave a small smile just thinking about his friend's ability to be so oblivious. It was just one more thing about the young man that he found so endearing.

Rachel's insistent giggling snapped him back to the conversation at hand.

"Shut up Rachel. I don't ogle him," Kurt mumbled embarrassed.

He knew it was ridiculous he kept his hopes after someone he had no chance with, but he couldn't help it. Sure throughout high school and college there had been "flings." He had made out with quite a few guys, but things never went farther than that. He wouldn't give himself to someone just for the sake of doing it.

"Sure you don't, you just stare at him with those big old heart eyes of yours." Just then Kurt heard the door of their apartment opening and closing, some shuffling, and then a high pitched giggling.

"Okay Rachel. Bye Rachel." Kurt frantically spoke over her teasing, and with that hung up the phone with a click. Just as he put his phone down Blaine came stumbling in with a very giggly tipsy looking girl hanging around his neck.

"Hey there roomie! We didn't wake you did we? We were just heading to my room."

"No not at all, "Kurt replied softly. He did his best to give a smile and appear as if his heart wasn't breaking. Blaine wasn't exactly a man whore, but he_ was_ a 24 year old single man. Whenever he showed up at home with a new girl the pain in Kurt's chest was just as vivid, if not more so. Blaine returned his small hesitant smile with one of his own light radiating grins. He grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her towards his room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Kurt sighed; he might as well go to bed now. He quickly went through his nightly routine and lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Just as he was starting to drift off a loud groan sounded through the wall.

Oh, great Kurt thought, another night of listening to Blaine and one of his slutty girlfriends going at it like rabbits. Kurt didn't really mean that, as much as he hated to admit it he was just jealous; crazily and insanely jealous.

"Oh, fuck yes. So good…" Blaine yelled, trailing off into another of many loud moans. The squeaking sound of bed springs joined in as they began to speed up.

Kurt hated this. As much as it turned him on to hear the sounds of Blaine losing himself and coming undone, it hurt more to know they he would never truly be able to experience it himself.

Rachel was constantly trying to get Kurt to go out, meet a guy, maybe have a one night stand, but he just couldn't. To him sex wasn't just something to do to feel good; it is a way to give yourself completely to the one person you love more than anyone else on earth. Unfortunately for Kurt, he didn't have that option.

"Oh god right there…Blaine..BLAINE!" Kurt heard the girl scream as she orgasmed, Blaine following soon after. Kurt drew in a deep breath and let it out. He turned to look at his alarm clock. The glowing red numbers seemed to mock him, a reminder that he had to be up in a few hours. His eyes drifted shut and a single tear slipped down his cheek before he welcomed unconsciousness.

**So, this is my first fanfiction. Any feedback or advice would greatly be appreciated. See that little button down there? Leave a review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt swung his hand blindly around, searching out the button that would stop the obnoxious blaring that was currently emanating from his alarm clock. It was six AM, and Kurt had not managed to solidly fall asleep until four. Blaine and his "friend" had gone at it until the sun came up and thankfully passed out around 3:30. Every time Kurt would start to slip into unconsciousness the groaning and banging and squeaking would start back up.

Needless to say he was a bit pissed off. Sure Blaine was drunk, but he knew very well that Kurt woke up earlier on work days so he would have time to perform his morning skin care routine and pick out a fabulous outfit. He hoped that the girl was gone by the time Blaine actually woke up and came out of his room so Kurt could give him a piece of his mind without the audience.

He stretched languidly and groaned, coming to terms with the fact that if he was going to be ready on time he had to get out of bed. He grabbed the towel that was hanging off of his desk chair and stumbled sleepily towards the shower. As he was massaging his expensive shampoo into his hair he let his mind drift. Unfortunately, his mind drifted to inappropriate places; and though he was still tired a certain part of his body decided that it wanted to wake up. The sounds of Blaine moaning passionately the night before were now running through his mind and he couldn't help but let his hand slide down his body and wrap around his morning erection.

Now that there were not the high pitched feminine squeals permeating his ear drums he could really enjoy it. He could imagine all the ways he would pull those noises from Blaine himself. He imagined how glorious Blaine would look; eyes squeezed shut as he writhed in pleasure beneath him and fisted his hands in the sheets. Kurt's breath hitched as his thumb swiped the pre cum that had begun leaking from his erection with his thumb. Just then he heard footsteps and the door knob jiggled.

"Kurt? Are you in there? I hate to interrupt your shower but I really need to pee!"

Kurt blushed as he heard the voice of the very man he had been fantasizing about moments ago. He knew it was wrong on so many levels, but hearing his voice and knowing he was right on the other side of the door only turned him on more. He did his best to sound normal as he continued stroking himself but attempted answer Blaine.

"Y-y-yeah, just hold on a second. I—ah –I just put shampoo in my hair." Kurt knew his voice was shaking, but he just couldn't stop himself. He shoved his fist in his mouth to stifle his moaning as he came in thick white stripes all over the shower wall. Feeling the blush rising in his cheeks he hurried to clean off the wall and shut off the water. He grabbed his towel and quickly wrapped it around his waist before swinging the door open to see a very uncomfortable looking Blaine.

"Sorry, it's all yours," Kurt said softly while trying to avoid Blaine's eyes. He knew he was still blushing and he didn't think looking into the eyes of the man he just jerked off too wouldt help the situation too much.

"Thanks roomie. Meet you in the kitchen for breakfast in twenty?"

"Oh yeah sure thing," Kurt answered hurriedly just wanting to get to his room as soon as possible. Blaine only nodded, and as soon as he shut the door Kurt took off in the direction of his room. He closed the door and slid down onto the floor forgetting that he was still only in his towel. _What is wrong with me?_ He wondered. _Blaine is my friend. You are not supposed to jerk off to thoughts of your straight best friend in the shower. Come in Kurt Hummel, get it together. _

By the time Kurt was ready for work and walking into the kitchen Blaine was already sitting at the table with breakfast in front of him.

"I made you breakfast so you wouldn't be late, and before you say anything it is all perfectly healthy so sit down and eat." Blaine had a stern look on his face, but there was an undertone of laughter in his voice that made Kurt smile.

"Thank you. Sorry I took so long," he said with a slight blush. He looked down at the table and saw that Blaine was indeed right the food was healthy, and it looked delicious. He had made him an egg white omelet with wheat toast and fruit on the side. Kurt tried to be polite and hide his surprise. Blaine wasn't usually very good in the kitchen. In fact Kurt normally did whatever he could to keep the other man out of the kitchen all together. _Darn it, _Kurt thought. _He is being so sweet and he is smiling that smile and there is no way I can be mad at him. _

Kurt sat down as Blaine relayed information to him about what would be expected of them at work that day.

"So Wes is bringing in some new guy for us to listen to, and if he fits the bill I guess we'll sign him. Since Nick and Jeff are both busy helping out Mercedes with her new album already it will be our job to work with him."

Kurt reached for his coffee and let the soothing warmth seep through the mug and into his fingers as he inhaled the rich familiar scent. Blaine was still talking, but as Kurt sipped his drink he let out a loud groan of pleasure.

"Oh my god," he drew out in a string of slurred syllables, "You are officially making my coffee every morning."

Kurt placed his mug back on the table and looked up at Blaine when he remained silent. Blaine had a slightly uncomfortable look on his face and appeared to be enraptured by Kurt's face.

"What? What is it? Is there something on my face?" Kurt began furiously scrubbing at his face in embarrassment when he felt a warm hand pulling his away.

"No no, calm down," Blaine said with a smile. "I was just umm zoned out for a minute sorry."

"Oh," Kurt replied. Now he was even more embarrassed by his overreaction to something that wasn't even there. He felt that pesky blush rising to his cheeks again and blew out a sigh of frustration. It seemed his face was just going to be permanently red all morning.

While he was absorbed in his embarrassment Blaine had picked up their dishes to leave in the sink and came back carrying both their bags.

"Come on or we'll be late," he chuckled as he tossed him his bag and headed for the door.

Kurt followed him and exited through the door that Blaine was currently holding open, ever the dapper young gentleman. As he passed by he felt a warm breath on his neck and a low voice whispered in his ear, "You don't ever need to be embarrassed in front of me. I think you are absolutely adorable."

Kurt froze as Blaine shut and locked the door. He felt more blood rushing to his face, but this time he couldn't quite bring himself to mind.


End file.
